Dompter un acteur?
by naru-otaku
Summary: Lorsqu'un fils de riche vous force à être docile comme un chien, les rapprochements et contacts se font plus durs, alors que faites vous lorsque vous êtes pris pour jouer un film entier collé à celui-ci sous la direction d'un réalisateur douteux...?


**Titre**: Dompter un acteur?

**Auteur:** C'est moi, mais je vais utiliser mon surnom de tous les jours si cela ne vous dérange pas; Ari

**disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à notre cher masashi Kishimoto...(espérons qu'il continu aussi bien!)

**résumé:** Lorsqu'un fils de riche vous force à être docile comme un chien, les rapprochements et contacts se font plus durs, alors que faites vous lorsque vous êtes pris pour jouer un film entier collé à celui-ci sous la direction d'un réalisateur douteux...?

**genre: Yaoi**

**Note:** Il bien certain que la connaissance de la signification du terme Yaoi doit être pris en considération, ceux qui n'affectionne pas le genre, je suggère tout simplement de ne pas lire et de ne pas passer de commentaires désagréables, on a pas besoin de cela!

Bonne lecture! j'espère que ça vous plaira comme début, c'est mon premier essai alors...au fait j'ai mis rating M, parce que je ne sais pas jusqu'où je vais me rendre et je préfère prendre mes précautions, déjà que le sujet n'est pas pour tous...Sinon review si le coeur vous en dit, je serai heureuse de répondre si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, sur ce je vous laisse!

La rue était calme et balayé d'un doux vent qui soulevait ma crinière blonde, trainant des pieds. Ma respiration était blasé, mais je souriais comme toujours. J'adorais les petites rues bordées de boutiques ou de petits restos ou encore de boîtes de nuit accompagné par les mêmes cinémas de mon enfance. Tout cela me rappelait ces magnifiques soirées en bonne compagnie. Je passai justement devant une des salles où je sortais régulièrement avec différentes jeunes filles, m'arrachant un sourire en me disant à quel point j'avais pu être stupide, innocent et irresponsable lorsque j'étais jeune moi aussi. Puis je remarquai une tête d'affiche que j'observai longuement. Celle-ci annonçait «Tokyo Night Lifestyle», c'était un film racontant la vie nocturne et tourmenté d'un jeune homme ainsi que les grandes expériences de la vie. J'aurais pu débiter mentalement encore longtemps à propos de ce film, pas que je sois un véritable cinéphile, en fait j'étais littéralement dedans alors je me devais de connaître le film ainsi que le scénario par cœur. Hey oui, j'étais un jeune acteur aux traits de félin regardant sa propre tête d'affiche sur laquelle j'étais au premier plan. La sortie du film était pourtant dans des mois, mais tout le monde semblait envisager un «Blockbuster». Je profitais de la soirée fraîche car demain déjà je reprendrais le tournage. Je finis par continuer ma marche en humant la délicieuse odeur qui se dégageait du restaurant devant lequel j'approchais. Je fis une grimace en voyant que le bar juste à côté, où je me rendais justement, était beaucoup moins délectable que cet enivrant petit restaurant. Je poussai la lourde porte en bois et fis le tour de la pièce du regard. Dès qu'ils m'aperçurent, une petite bande s'approcha de moi en titubant légèrement et en me saluant.

-Hey Naruto! T'en as mis du temps! Tout le monde t'attendait…c'est moins drôle sans toi, c'est sûr que je suis là, mais…

-Dis pas des conneries Kiba, t'es marrant toi aussi…mais là je suis là, alors on va s'assoir?

-Ben sûr! Viens on t'a réservé une place juste pour toi.

Je m'assis donc à côté de mon meilleur ami Kiba qui était accompagné de la jeune Hyuuga. Il y avait aussi la rose qui n'était jamais absente ni en retard lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une petite sortie comme celle-ci. À ses côtés, il y avait une de ses bonnes amies, Temari avec sa douce moitié, Shikamaru. Nous n'étions pas énorme, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, nous étions simplement bien tous ensemble. Les conversations n'étaient pas des plus importantes, mais nous passions du bon temps et s'était ça l'important non?

-Dis Naruto tu bois quelque chose?

-Une crème de menthe s'il te plaît…merci Kiba.

-Les amis c'est là pour ça!

Tous se mirent à rire. Faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas tous très ajun! La soirée allait bon train et les verres s'accumulait sur la table, surtout du côté du couple blond et brun. On n'aurait pas cru cela, mais ça y allait par là avec eux et ils encaissaient plutôt bien. Je me retins après le troisième verre, parce que je n'avais pas envie de voir la soirée déraper et en plus de devoir me lever et me taper un tournage avec la gueule de bois.

-Hey naru-naruto on va revenir ici la semaine prochaine heinn?

-Oui pourquoi pas?

- Puis comment ça se passe le tournage de ton nouveau film?

-Oh bien très bien, j'ai toujours voulu travaillé avec le jeune réalisateur Hatake, il a l'air vraiment zarbi aux premiers abords, mais il est très sympathique. Là ça fait une semaine qu'on n'a pas tourné parce que l'acteur du personnage secondaire pouvait pas être sur place, alors Kakashi a dit que l'on l'attendrait parce qu'il voulait absolument que ce soit lui dans ce rôle et dans son film. J'ai été vraiment étonné parce qu'il parait qu'on vient de la même agence, mais je l'ai jamais vu!

Sakura hoquetait légèrement pendant la conversation, mais comme toujours, je dois l'avouer, je ne m'arrêtais plus de parler. Il commençait à se faire tard et j'enviais déjà mon lit douillet.

-Je vais ramener Sakura chez elle pour être sûr qu'elle s'y rende en un morceau!

Je me moquai gentiment de mon amie qui grimaçait tout en comprenant parfaitement la douce attention que je lui portais. J'avais parfaitement raison (j'ai toujours raison, je le sais), elle n'aurait pas pu rentrer toute seule. Nous partîmes donc à pied, Sakura prenant appuie sur moi. Une chance qu'elle n'habitait pas trop loin parce que j'aurais fini avec une entorse lombaire tellement elle pouvait être lourde lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Je l'aidai à monter les marches et entrai rapidement dans son appartement. Je la laissai aller se coucher en m'assurant qu'elle était bien dans son lit et puis entamai ma marche pour sortir de cet immeuble.

-Naruto est-ce que je peux toujours venir te voir demain, j'adore te voir jouer…je serai sage promis!

-Bien sûr! Tu as toujours le pass pour le plateau de tournage? Mais là je veux que tu te repose…allez dors!

-Oui Oui, je serai là demain, je vais venir en pleine forme…

Je l'entendis ricaner puis se retourner dans ses draps pour s'endormir. Je sortis et fermai à clé. Je lui remettrai la clé demain lorsque je la verrai sur le plateau. Dès que j'entrai chez moi, je me lançai littéralement dans ma douche en laissant mes vêtements trainer de l'entrée à la salle de bain. Je sautai dans mon lit ne m'accommodant que d'un boxer, j'avais toujours trop chaud sinon. Je m'endormi rapidement en appréhendant la journée de demain. J'allais quand même rencontrer mon partenaire de tournage sur lequel on ventait tellement les mérites. Et puis je devrai apprendre un nouveau scripte puisque les scènes avec le nouvel arrivant n'ont pas voulu être révélées par le réalisateur en personne. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de truc, même que je me demande souvent comment j'ai réussi à devenir un acteur si réputé. On me répond toujours que mon naturel, ma détermination, mon acharnement au travail, mon investissement, mon enthousiasme naturel dont je fais preuve donne toujours un chef d'œuvre.

7h du matin et pour une raison inconnu je m'étais hâté, étais prêt et déjà en route vers l'édifice. Dans mes vêtements un peu trop provocateurs, je me fis remarquer dans le hall comme à l'habitude. On croirait qu'ils s'y habitueraient aux nombres de fois où je me présente à l'accueil, pourtant il y en a toujours, homme ou femme, qui se pâment à mon entrée. S'en est d'un ridicule et d'une vision clichée, mais j'aime bien avoir de l'attention. Beaucoup en fait. Cette semaine, on tourne dans un chic hôtel de Tokyo, personne ne croirait qu'il existe si beau coin ressemblant au paradis. Mon agent m'a donné rendez-vous à la chambre 1208, 12eme étage. En y repensant j'en ris encore, avoué que ça peut paraître étrange dans un certain sens. Ce chic hôtel huppé avait même des porteurs et des hommes d'ascenseur, vous y croyez? Comme dans les films où un homme reste dans l'ascenseur pour simplement appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage demandé, comme si nous n'étions pas capables de le faire soi-même. Un rire silencieux me parcourra lorsque je balbutiai l'étage que je devais atteindre. Les portes finies par s'ouvrir et je m'engageai dans le long couloir d'un pas joyeux et assuré. Je frappai à la porte comme si j'allais rendre visite à mon agent. Il n'ouvrit pas, ce fut plutôt le directeur de plateau qui m'accueilli avec un air surpris, mais tout de même un large sourire. Il se déplaça sur le côté pour me laisser passer, puis j'entrai sur les «Bon matin» de tous.

-Bonjour Naruto, comment se fait-il que tu sois à l'heure et même un peu en avance?

-Je me suis levé de bon pied et je voulais faire connaissance avec mon partenaire avant les scènes pour donner les meilleures prises possibles!

-Que de professionnalisme! Tu es toujours aussi attentionné. Tu ne seras pas déçu!

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une expression de sous-entendu qui ne me plut pas beaucoup. On dirigea, de suite, vers la maquilleuse puis le styliste qui n'arrêtait pas de me pincer et de me tripoter pour que je me tienne à carreaux. Je finis par être tout habillé, j'étais d'une élégance et d'une classe à couper le souffle. La première voix qui émit un commentaire fut aigüe et presque énervante, mais je remarquai rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la rose.

-WOW! Naruto tu en jettes! Je te laisserais bien m'accompagné n'importe où comme ça!

-Ah euu…merci du compliment? Mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de costume habillé. Tu vois moi c'est plutôt jeans, t-shirt, veste, mais là…

-Non je t'assure ça te va trop bien!

Elle me tira par la main et me prit même en photo. Ce qu'elle peut être exaspérante quelques fois! Elle en fait toujours trop, avec elle c'est tout ou rien. Puis je la vis se glissée dans l'espace dédié au styliste lorsqu'on m'interpella pour réunir l'équipe. À première vu, notre acteur n'était toujours pas là. Kakashi vint s'assoir avec nous, puis se leva afin de nous informer des derniers trucs avant de commencer probablement.

-Comme vous le voyez, l'acteur secondaire n'est pas encore arrivé. Je prends donc un peu de temps avec vous pour vous en parler avant son arrivé, afin de permettre une bonne intégration au sein de l'équipe. Premièrement, il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, comme vous devez déjà en avoir entendu parler, je dois vous avouer qu'il est bien le fils des agences Uchiha et que son père est en grande parti responsable de toute l'équipe, de la production et de tout ce qui se rattache à ce projet. Il sera un très grand atout pour notre film et non il ne fait pas parti du film seulement parce qu'il est membre de la famille, il est aussi un très bon acteur d'accord? Naruto? Tu dois l'avoir croisé ou avoir déjà travaillé avec lui, puisqu'il fait parti de ton agence non?

-Heuumm…oui, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

Je me senti vraiment pitoyable. De un je n'étais pas du tout à la hauteur et de deux je ne savais même pas que la U. Corporation, mon agence, était en fait U. pour Uchiha, la famille la plus fortunée et la seule société cinématographique internationale. C'était bien ma chance, il fallait que je tombe sur un fils de riche. Restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit normal et non du genre gâté pourri. À cette pensée tout le monde se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Un homme à l'habit aussi sombre que ses cheveux d'un noir profond, suivit par deux hommes qui devaient le dépasser de près d'une tête, entra dans la pièce sans aucune expression sur son visage. Nous fixant tout simplement en attentant un je-ne-sais-quoi. Le silence persistait lorsqu'il ouvrit furtivement la bouche pour ne lancé qu'une seule réplique.

-C'est ce que vous appelez un chic hôtel?

À cet instant, tout espoir fut brisé. Il était de ce genre là. Un gosse de riche, pur et dur. Je déteste ce genre de personne. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que moi je suis rester simple et terre à terre malgré le fait que je pourrais bien me permettre ce genre de remarques ou demandes avec la position que j'occupe présentement, mais tous ses êtres m'écœure. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que se soit _ça_ que l'on ai attendu. Oui _ça_ c'est le cas de le dire. Je vis ses yeux noirs aussi profond que la nuit me fixé en relevant un sourcil. Je me rendis vite compte que je n'avais pas relâché mon expression ébahi. Même si cela me prit beaucoup de force, je voulais être poli et faire honneur à ma réputation qui était connu pour ne jugé personne sans vraiment la connaître. Je me levai donc dans le silence qui avait suivi ses paroles et m'approchai à grands pas, d'un air confiant et déterminé. Je me postai devant lui, me penchant pour le saluer de façon traditionnelle puis me releva avec un large sourire afin de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Le sourire qu'il me renvoya ne fut disons pas vraiment pour me remercier comme toute personne censée l'aurait fait, non lui me fixait de ses yeux noirs et son sourire qui paraissait largement plus moqueur qu'autre chose comme si il me faisait savoir avec plaisir que sa supériorité était suprême et que la position de lui me surplombant, ne se penchant aucunement pour me saluer en retour, montrait parfaitement mon infériorité et sa supériorité. Avec agacement je tentai une dernière approche, mais il n'aurait de plus de moi. Je lui tendis ma main l'invitant à la serrer, ce qu'il fit avec hésitation et un certain dégoût qui ne fit qu'empirer ma frustration montante.

-Bonjour et bienvenue parmi nous, moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki! Nous sommes de la même agence.

-Hn, pas besoin de présentation, tu dois connaître mon nom, tout le monde le connais. Par contre toi, je ne te connais pas, je ne t'ai jamais vu, c'est sûrement du au fait que je ne suis jamais descendu à ton niveau. Je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit, mais U. Corporation à tout de même des sous-catégories, tu dois faire parti de l'une d'entre elles, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais vu. Bon trêve de Blabla inutile, où est l'acteur avec lequel je jouerai?

Je ne pu que me mordre la langue en entendant sa voix hautaine et pourtant si suave. Je me retins de justesse de lui envoyer une trâlée d'insultes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. À la place je lui fis un grand sourire narquois en pesant chaque mot pour lui m'amuser de sa future réaction.

-Hé bien l'acteur P-R-I-N-C-I-P-A-L, n'est nul autre que l'homme le plus reconnu pour ses T-A-L-E-N-T-S, moi!

Je vis l'expression de surprise dans ses yeux l'instant d'une seconde, puis je cru voir une pointe de honte? Pourquoi? Honte d'afficher une émotion à mon attention? Honte d'avoir le second rôle? Ou honte d'être second face à moi? Mais le millième de seconde que je pris pour envisager cela, il avait retrouvé son air de dédain et de supériorité.

-Je vais devoir me coltiner un boulet comme lui?

Sa question était une affirmation à lui-même, mais il releva tout de même la tête vers l'équipe, le regard interrogatoire. Kakashi finit par se lever et vint à la rencontre du jeune homme. Il lui souri comme à une vieille connaissance en l'entraînant vers la maquilleuse et le styliste où je venais de passer.

-Tu vas voir, Naruto est très professionnel et il est facile à aimer. Il est d'ailleurs la pièce maîtresse de notre film alors je compte sur toi et sur le meilleur de tes capacités pour nous donner le plus beau chef d'œuvre que l'on n'a jamais vu!

Finalement le directeur de plateau avait raison, j'en avais eu plus que pour mon argent avec ce mec, mais était-ce positif? Je n'aurais su le dire à l'instant, il fallait attendre de le connaitre un peu plus avant de rendre le verdict. Après tout on ne juge pas une personne par la première impression. Ne pas juger Naruto, ne pas juger. Il était chiant certes, mais je pouvais tout de même avouer qu'il n'était pas des plus moche loin de là, je suis quand même capable de le reconnaître même étant hétéro. Il avait le physique pour faire baver toutes les filles, j'en suis sûr. Se fut le seul point positif que je réussi à sortir. Je ne voulais pas me pomper davantage donc je passai outre tout ce que j'aurais pu sortir qui me faisait pester. J'entendis la maquilleuse crié au styliste qu'il pouvait le prendre tout de suite car _Monsieur _n'avait pas besoin de maquillage avec cette peau parfaite et ses légères couleurs juste à la bonne place. Je n'avais même pas fait attention à ce détail, mais je remarquais bien qu'elle avait raison. Je fulminais. En temps normal, tous auraient fait «Wow, c'est incroyable, il est vraiment parfait!» avec un petit rire, mais je ne pouvais qu'haïr le fait qu'il s'amuse de sa perfection. Parce que ça paraissait et il ne le cachait pas.

**Bon et bien je m'arrête là pour l'instant, je sais habituellement on essai de finir sur quelque chose de plus intriguant, révélateur ou qui permet d'anticiper quelque chose, mais je voulais voir ce que ça donnait à date et si ça vallait la peine de continuer l'histoire, plus de la publier, parce que je crois bien la continuer quand même, même si elle ne se trouve pas sur ce site...**


End file.
